


The Mistake

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arkas makes a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the latest Agrarian sky's episode

Guude had finally done it! it had only taken a few months, but he had done it and he was so excited.

Guude excitedly showed Arkas as he planted the singular grass seed and watched it grow into beautiful green grass, something the island had been lacking for a long while. 

Arkas, being overly excited, broke said piece, the only piece, of grass. Arkas instantly froze as he watched all of Guude's hard work fall into the void.

Guude, in a blind rage, shoved Arkas and watched as he fell. 

Arkas realized his mistake to late, as he was falling after the grass.

Guude suddenly sank to his knees, his heart full of sadness as he realized what he did. he killed Arkas. he killed a long time friend. 

Guude almost felt like throwing himself over the edge as well, almost.


End file.
